Partenariat
by Leaaa21
Summary: Kensi et Deeks fête leur 3 ans de partenariat, ils décident de parler de certaines missions,un moment qui restera dans leur tête! Laissez des coms!


**Bon je reviens avec une nouvelle fic plus longue je sais que Déménagement n'était tout à fait terminer donc j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Le jour se leva. Kensi se réveilla avec le sourire au lèvre, elle pensait à Deeks, pourquoi ? car ils étaient coéquipiers depuis déjà 3 ans oui,oui depuis 3 ans. Elle n'en revenait pas elle même , la nuit elle avait repensés à quelques missions avec lui, celle quel se souvenait le mieux c'était lorsque ils étaient en couple et ce fameux baiser auquel elle avait rêvé toute la nuit en espérant qu'un jour ce serait la réalité. Kensi pensait aussi cette Éva, cette mexicaine qu'il l'avait rendu si jalouse mais aussi auquel Deeks avait eu un coup de cœur, il avait très bien vu sa réaction, mais elle repensée aussi à cette mission où Kensi était tatouée de la tête aux pieds, et quel avait dit une phrase par erreur: "**Je suis carrément ton type"** , elle s'en voulu tout de suite. Bref, elle ne pouvait pas oublier tous ces moments passés avec son partenaire qui rendait son binôme presque parfait. C'est heureuse qu'elle se rendit à l'Open Space.

Quant à Deeks, il était déjà là-bas, il discutait avec Callen et Sam.

-Alors Deeks dans quel état d'esprit es tu ? Tu compte draguer Kensi pour votre 3 années de partenariat ?- demanda Callen

-Ah je m'en ferai ce privilège- dit Deeks qui rigoler par les moqueries de Callen et Sam

-Quel privilège ?- dit Kensi en arrivant

-Le privilège de..- Deeks n'eut pas le temps de finir car Hetty arriva

-Jeunes gens, nous n'avons pas d'enquête spécial pour ce week-end, vous pouvez par contre finir de taper quelques rapports pour ensuite partir"

-Très bien- affirmèrent l'équipe

La journée se passa bien, les rapports fusés assez vite, l'équipe eurent l'après midi de libre. En sortant Callen et Sam partirent ensemble. Deeks interpella Kensi.

-Ken's sa te dirait de passer chez moi tout à l'heure ?-

-Oui, je commande une pizza et je ramène quelques bières- dit Kensi en souriant

-Ok à toute à l'heure-

Kensi arriva chez Deeks les bras remplis.

-Rentre je t'en pris- dit Deeks

-Merci-

Le couple s'installèrent tranquillement dans le salon.

-Pourquoi tu rigole ?- demanda Deeks

- Oh rien je pensais à notre partenariat- répondit Kensi

-Ah et il y a quoi de si marrant pour te décrocher un sourire ?-

-Certains missions avec toi- dit Kensi en le regardant dans ses yeux bleus

-Et quels missions en particulier ? - demanda Deeks

-Aucune, elles étaient toutes aussi palpitantes- rigola Kensi

-Palpitante et existante- renchérit Deeks

-Et il y avait quoi d'existant ?

-Le baiser- affirma Deeks en rigolant

-Tu me vas pas revenir sur ce baiser-

-Si, si j'en en revient pas et je me demande pourquoi t'as fait ça ?-

-Je t'ai déjà dit c'était une couverture, tu aurais préféré qu'ils nous découvrent en fouillant leurs papiers et puis si j'aurais voulu t'embrasser je serais rester plus longtemps- Dit Kensi en référence à _Polina Grafetta et __Brett Turner._

___-Même c'était un baiser-  
_

___-C_' était, c'était et ce c'était ta rendu heureux pendant un court instant mais je l'ai fait pour sauver nos fesses- dit Kensi

-Ouais même très heureux, heureusement que tu n'es pas mit la langue- rigola Deeks

A cette réflexion Kensi cracha la bière sur la boite à pizza vide et rigola à s'en tenir les cotes. Kensi le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit:

-C'est pour sa que ce baiser n'a pas duré longtemps- dit Kensi en rigolant

-Je ne demande si un jour on recommencera une mission en couple-

-Pourquoi pas!- s'exclama Kensi

-Il y a aussi cette mission où je t'ai sauvé des lasers-

-Oui, et toi qui te lamenté d'avoir envie de faire pipi- rigola Kensi en le regardant

-Et toi, tu était presque à te faire dessus-

-Ouais mais au final on a réussit et tu m'as sauvés, merci- s'exclama Kensi e le regardant dans les yeux

-De rien, tu aurais fais la même chose-

-La première fois que je t'ai rencontré tu avais un air plus sur , je crois que cette couverture en tant que boxeur ne t'allait pas- affirma Kensi

-Tu te moque de moi, le plus ridicule c'était toi tu te fessait passer pour sa petite copine, non mais allô quoi! -

-Cela a plutôt bien marché t'es tombé dans le panneau grâce à mon charme fatale- dit Kensi

-Toi aussi tu es tombé dans le panneau mais au fond de moi je savais que tu était un agent infiltré-

-Bien sur tu sais tout toi-

-Normal je suis un Dieu-

-Tu veut dire le Dieu des imbéciles car dans ce cas je confirme-

-Quel amour je sens pour cette réflexion- dit Deeks

Ils finirent la soirée en discutant de leur mission commune, 3 ans pour eux ce n'était pas assez, il devez durer ainsi 6 ans voire même 10 ans à moins que l'uns d'entre eux se fasse tuer en mission,ils espéraient que des soirées comme ça se fasse tout le temps pour reparler de leurs souvenirs. Il se fessait tard Deeks proposa à Kensi de regarder un film, elle accepta mais au bout de quelques heures Deeks remarque qu'elle dormait sur le canapé. Il décida de chercher une couverture pour la couvrir quant à lui il alla se coucher. Le lendemain tout deux étaient réveillés Deeks expliqua à Kensi pourquoi elle c'était retrouvée dans son appart le matin. Après ces faits ils allèrent à l'ops pour ne pas être en retard et retrouvaient une vie tout à fait normal.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu je sais il y a beaucoup de dialogue mais cette fic et un peu plus longue que la précédente donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des coms! et merci à ceux qui ont commentés la petite fic Déménagement!**


End file.
